In the field of audio/video recording and editing it is often necessary to handle files that are relatively large in terms of data size. A particular issue arises where audio/video content is obtained from an array of recording devices leading to even greater quantities of data. This brings new challenges in relation to managing the large quantities of data in a reliable, efficient and user-friendly manner.